


Such A Sucker For You

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Don't Read If You Don't Like Tentacles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, so much sex, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Some slithery birthday smut for my dear friend, Red. <3





	Such A Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Read the tags. This is probably one of the filthiest things I've ever written, and I had a ton of fun letting the smut fairy run wild. So. Tentacles not yo' cup of tea? Cool! Please move on.

"Can I... can I touch them?" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"Fine...." 

Barry eagerly reached forward, his fingers lightly tracing over the curl of one of the tentacles extending from Leonard's arm. It was softer than he expected, quite, warm, blushing as he felt it pulse beneath the palm of his hand. 

Leonard watched Barry carefully, his icy eyes intently following Barry's every movement. He'd never let anyone so carelessly touch him before, but this was Barry... he knew he was safe. 

The spell was only supposed to last a day; that was over two months ago. Leonard had no idea what to do except that he had learned the hard way it was never wise to piss off witches. Stealing from them was not particularly smart because instead of calling the police they would just give you a gaggle of fuckin' tentacles. 

There were a few on his arms, two very strong ones on his back, and a few between his legs that were very interested in what Barry was doing. 

Barry squeezed gently, surprised when Leonard gasped. "Oh! Did I hurt you?" 

"No," Leonard replied between clenched teeth, trying to calm the appendages down. 

He hadn't been to find any way to get rid of the damn things, and they were becoming a very distracting problem. They were constantly affecting his judgment, his thinking; it was why he had come to see Barry at the lab. 

He was desperate. 

Plus, it was always nice to drop in on the Scarlet Speedster. He did so enjoy seeing his handsome face. An unforeseen development was that the tentacles also seemed very happy to see Barry, too. 

"They feel... harder," Barry said curiously, moving his hand to touch another one with a little frown. "Are you sure you're not in pain?" 

"Quite the opposite, Scarlet," Leonard drawled, having to bite down on the heel of his hand as Barry continued innocently stroking his smooth tentacle flesh. 

Barry finally seemed to catch on, his face lighting up the same shade as his nickname, stammering, "O-oh... they're very... sensitive?" 

"Very," Leonard griped, noting that Barry hadn't stopped. 

Barry slid his hands down to the very end of the tentacle, discovering there was a small slit. His eyes were fluttering, cheeks flushed, lips slick from where his tongue had just swiped across them. "Can I...?" 

Every tentacle on Len's body began to twitch in anticipation, his brain fighting for control over them. Damn things seemed to have a will of their own. He knew what they wanted, and fuck, he wanted it, too. He couldn't resist that look of absolute raw desire on Barry's face, whispering huskily, "God, yes." 

Barry opened his mouth, his tongue slowly flicking out in small, tender licks. The tentacle didn't taste all that unusual, maybe a little salty in a way that reminded him of sweat soaked skin. He wanted more, wrapping his lips around the thick girth, trying to fit as much as he could down his throat with a loud moan. 

Leonard grunted, his entire body aching with pleasure. He didn't think Barry was actually going to do it, having started out lapping so hesitantly like a little kitten. But then to have him stuffing every inch that he could into his mouth, holy fuck. 

The tentacle starting pulsing, forcing its way deeper until Barry gagged. Leonard was scarcely aware if it his will or the tentacles' own inside of him, but he found that sound so very sexy. He started fucking the thick tube in and out of Barry's mouth, watching drool slide down his chin as he struggled to take it all. 

Leonard was already pulling off their clothes, needing more, every writhing tentacle on his body eager for touch and sensation. They helped tear away Barry's shirt, got his pants down around his ankles while he moaned and choked, his eyes rolling back before fluttering closed. 

God, Barry could feel them everywhere. Two were winding around his thighs and spreading his legs wide, tickling around his balls and his hole. Another was forcing its way into his hand, wiggling needfully, and Barry started quickly stroking it. It only took a few jerks and there was an oozing substance gushing all over his hand. 

"God," Leonard hissed, panting hard as he felt the tentacle's release. The one in Barry's mouth was close, too. He tried to warn him, but he could barely breathe, groaning loudly as it unloaded down Barry's throat. 

Barry tried to pull away, but the tentacle was insistent, pumping hard all over his tongue. In contrast to the salty flesh, the fluid it expelled was sweet, and Barry eagerly swallowed it back. He had never tasted anything so wonderful, desperate for another load. The tentacle slowly retracted when it was done, and Barry's mouth was empty long enough to gasp, "My, God, Len... please... more!" 

"Yes," Leonard growled, a new tentacle diving right back into Barry's waiting throat, the ones between his legs starting to work their way inside of him. Christ, he could feel how tight Barry was, only able to tease his rim with just the tips. 

Barry was quickly falling apart. He could feel the tentacles trying to slip inside, something wet and gooey sloshing between his legs to aid their invasion of his hot body. The one in his mouth was thrusting away, and soon he had a tentacle in each hand demanding his attention. 

He did his best to please them, sucking and swallowing around the one fucking his throat, squeezing and sliding his fingers along the ones writhing against his palms. His legs were spread even wider, and one of the tentacles was finally able to breech him. He cried out, the sound lost because of all the flesh stuffed between his cheeks, but God, it felt like heaven. 

The tentacle kept pushing, slick and wet, stretching Barry until he sobbed and gagged, writhing against the thick intrusion. He rocked his hips down, wanting more, wanting it all, moaning pitifully as it fucked him hard. He heard Len grunt another warning, his eyes fluttering as he tried to predict where the next orgasm would happen. 

In his ass was the first, hot and pumping ferociously, Barry left screaming in pleasure as the tentacle filled him up. Next was his mouth, another load that he just couldn't take and half of it splashed out from the sides of his lips. He was quickly becoming sticky and sweaty, covered in this sweet fluid, and crying out in protest when the tentacles began to recede. 

"Don't worry," Leonard promised, his voice a perfect purr, "I have more for you... so much more..." 

Barry whimpered until a new tentacle pushed inside his hole, fucking him with deep and slow strokes. It began to throb against his prostate, making him whimper and shake, panting, "Oh, fuck, oh, God...!" 

He was going to come, he realized, another moan muffled when his mouth was filled again. He sucked excitedly, finding the tender spot just at the end and rubbing his tongue against it. He heard Len groan, low and wanting, and that sound sent him over the edge. 

Barry came with a scream, shaking all over. He was exhausted, limp, letting Leonard's tentacles fuck his mouth and his ass, mewling when one began to massage against his spent cock. It only took a few more seconds before he was hard once more, and God, then Len was coming again, his tentacles filling him up to the brim until he was leaking down his legs and gulping greedily. 

He swallowed more this time, gasping for air before obediently opening up his mouth for another round. Two tentacles were suddenly thrusting into his mouth, stretching his jaw until it ached. Tears ran down his face as he concentrated on letting them fuck their way deep into his throat, whimpering as more began to probe at his gaping ass. 

One pushed in first, slamming hard, making Barry twitch and sob. Another was there, teasing and wriggling, starting to slide it alongside the first. Barry had to moan, had to suck in air through his nose desperately as he tried to get his body to relax. He wanted it, he wanted to take it all. 

Both tentacles were inside of him now, stretching him to limits of pleasure he had never known. He felt so raw and full, the tentacles fucking into him harder and harder. They'd pulse and vibrate, one plunging deep and holding still while the other would erratically thrust. Then both would push into him at the same time, gushing their loads and leaving Barry's ass flooded with fluid. 

Barry came again then, beautifully wrecked and flushed. All of Leonard's tentacles seemed insatiable, each eager for a turn inside of him. They'd fuck his mouth, his ass, curling back around to come on his tongue so he could swallow it down. Others stayed in his tight hole, coming again and again until Barry was so full that he fucking ached. 

One by one they seemed to tire out, their loads spent all over Barry's body from his lips to his thighs. Only three were left, two currently fucking Barry's ass and the third beginning to creep in. 

"Len," Barry whined, now on his hands and knees, rocking back against the tentacles slamming into him, "I don't know if I can take... any more..." 

"Oh, but you can, Scarlet," Leonard praised, "You've done so very well for me... don't you like being full of my come? Don't you want to come again?"

"Yes," Barry whimpered needfully, "Yes... please... I'll try, I'll really try..." 

The third tentacle was wet and sticky from earlier release, the tip slowly pushing in between the other two until it could slip inside. Barry screamed at the burn, the impossible stretch, his head dropping down in submission, crying, "Yes, yes, yes! God, yes! Fuck me!" 

Leonard growled, his hips seizing Barry's hips and all three of his tentacles fucking him hard, slick and smacking together as they all fought for dominance of his stretched hole. Barry moaned and begged, and God, as each tentacle unloaded inside of him, he came with each one, again and again until he was shaking so hard he couldn't move. 

Leonard's tentacles brought him into his lap when it was all finally over, wrapping him up protectively and kissing his forehead sweetly. He sighed, deeply satisfied, drawling, "Mmmm, that was... incredible." 

Barry was sore, leaking gobs of sticky tentacle fluid, panting as he desperately tried to catch his breath. He grinned shyly up at Len, saying breathlessly, "Okay, we definitely need to break this curse, but, uh. Maybe a shower and something to eat... and we can do it again?" 

Len smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Barry's lips as he chuckled, "Oh, definitely." 

Maybe pissing off witches wasn't so bad after all, Len thought to himself as he watched Barry cuddle up to him and absently stroke the nearest tentacle. 

There were definitely some surprising perks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Red <3


End file.
